Invisible Me
by Saturday's Sun
Summary: thank you all 4 reading my story, even if u haven't reviewed or didn't review it. i really appreciate it! well, erm... sorry 2 say... but chap. 5 WAS the last chap... hides from thrown popcorn haha... but i WILL definitely consider writing a serial!
1. Just A Kiss, Right?

"Hey, Rose, hurry up. You don't wanna be late for McGonagall's class!"

"All right, all right, Lily. How 'bout I race you!"

Then the two girls ran at full speed to the classroom. Lily turned at a corner, laughing when she banged into somebody. Books flew and Lily fell on her butt. 

"Ow…" Lily muttered under her breath and looked up to see who she banged into. 

"Lily Evans! Can't you just walk for a change!" James Potter shook his head then bent down to pick up their books.

"I didn't mean it…" Lily protested when Sirius Black attempted to help her up. "Get off me!"

"Whoa! Chill. I was only trying to help." Sirius replied with a lopsided grin, and if it weren't under such circumstances, Lily might have understood why her friends were so crazy about him. 

Lily rolled her eyes and got up, sweeping the dust from her butt and snatched her books from James. 

James raised an eyebrow. "You're welcome."

Lily glared at him and Sirius gave Rose a look that plainly said, "Is it that time of the month or what?"

Rose rolled her eyes and pulled Lily all the way to the Transfiguration classroom where Professor McGonagall was already waiting. Luckily, she had a soft spot for Lily and didn't pursue the matter, but just asked them to return to their seats quietly.

"Jamsie?"

"Don't ever call me that, Sirius."

"Okay, how about Jamie?"

James glared at him. 

They were at the Gryffindor common room, doing some Divination homework when Remus burst into the room. 

"What's with the rush? You look like you just saw a ghost."

"Close. You know what happened today at Transfiguration?"

"What do you mean? We were there, remember?"

"No, no, no. After Transfiguration."

"Nope, Jamsie and I were rushing back to do our Divination homework."

"Don't call me JAMSIE!"

Remus rolled his eyes and continued, "You know Lily Evans?"

"Tell me about her." Sirius laughed. "Today when we literally bumped into her, she acted like she got a niffler down her back!" James snorted into his homework.

"Guys, this isn't funny. After Transfiguration today, McGonagall asked Lily to perform a complicated transfiguration, turning a table into some sort of animal, she couldn't even do it. And even SHE was surprised!"

"Maybe it's really the time of the month… no biggie."

"Maybe… but don't you think it's weird?"

James looked up from his homework, "Remus? Since when?"

"Since when what?"

"Since when did you become such a gossip. Whatever is happening to Lily is none of our business, better not be saying stuff when she's not around." James frowned.

"Oooo… Jamie's MAD…"

James didn't even bother to retort at that statement. He was too busy thinking about what was wrong with Lily.

"Lily, are you all right?"

No reply.

"Lily… it's really okay. It's just a small mistake. Anyone would have made it."

"A small mistake? Anyone would have made it? I could have done it in just one second! But I didn't!"

"Oh, Lily…"

"I need to be alone, Rose." Lily said quietly. She heard a sigh behind her and then footsteps.

She closed her eyes and thought of the blunders she had made today. First she couldn't turn a table into one stupid pig, then in Charms, she couldn't get a heavy object into levitation, then again in Potions, she couldn't answer questions in a sudden test given to them. She knew she was going to flunk that test, for the first time in her life. She groaned inwardly. What was wrong with her today? Then she heard footsteps down the stairs. She thought it was Rose again so she just ignored them. 

"Lily?"

Lily swerved around. It wasn't Rose, instead it was James.

"What do you want? If it is to mock at me, then please don't."

"Lily… I'm not going to mock at you, but what happened today?"

Lily turned around in the big armchair. "Go away." James swore there were tears in her voice. He put his hand on one of her shoulders and was surprised to feel it shaking. He turned her around and faced her tear-streaked face.

"Lily, don't be like that. These things do happen. And it's not your fault. Go to sleep and tomorrow will be better."

"You sure?"  
"Positive." 

Lily heaved a heavy sigh and got up from her armchair. And to James's surprise, she hugged him and gave him a peck on the cheek. Then she ran up the stair to the girls' dormitory. Lily lay down on her four-poster bed and was grinning like a Cheshire cat. _What's wrong with me? Why am I feeling this way? It's just a kiss, right?_

James's eyes were wide open. He sat down in the chair and rubbed the cheek Lily kissed until it was warm. He smiled and then headed back to the boys' dormitory, bumping into Remus and Sirius who swore that they were just getting some water. They smiled at each other and Remus yawned. "We should probably get back to bed. Lights were out a while ago." James nodded and he was actually glad that in his four-poster bed, no one was able to see his flushed and delighted face. _Why am I so happy? It's just a kiss, right?_

But what all of them didn't know was that someone was watching them, right from where James found Lily crying. "Lily's gonna pay for this." 


	2. Trouble In Divination

"Hey, Rose."

"Hey! You better today?"

"Yeah… thanks to… never mind. I'm sorry I acted the way I did last night."

"Nah, it's okay. You're my best friend; I wouldn't bear grudges on small matters like that, would I?"

"No, you wouldn't. That's why you're my best friend!" Lily grinned.

The day went well and Lily was glad, but she still doubted that her luck changed for the better. She checked her timetable and it showed that her last lesson for the day was Divination. She smiled; she liked Divination. 

"We had better be in Divination classroom fast or we'll see this." Rose made a sour and pinched expression to impersonate the face on Professor Kipling when someone was late for lessons. Lily laughed and walked in unison steps with Rose to the classroom.

When they got into the classroom, Professor Kipling wore that same sour and pinched expression and Lily had to bite her lips from laughing out loud. 

"Miss McFaden, Miss Evans, do the both of you have a reason to why you're late today?" 

They both shook their heads, Lily sneaked a glance at James, catching a wink from him. Lily smiled back at him.

"What are you smiling at?"

Lily blushed. "Nothing, Professor."

Professor Kipling snorted and spat, "Ten points will be taken off Gryffindor and if I shall catch both of you late again, detention will be served. Do you understand?" Rose nodded her head meekly while Lily shrugged, looking as though she couldn't care less.

"All right, then. Return to your seats and turn to page one hundred and twenty seven of your books to study the crystal ball and the mystery and history that lies behind it. There will be a quiz next week…" 

Ignoring Professor Kipling's droning on and on, she turned at James's direction and was surprised to find him looking at her, too. James blushed but managed to regain his composure and gave Lily a thumbs-up. Lily smiled and tried to hide her blushing face in the pages of the Divination book. _What is wrong with me? I never felt that way before._

****

Later that day…

"Miss Evans, tell me what you see in your crystal ball." _Boy, she sure is picking on me today._

"Erm…" said Lily, concentrating hard. 

__

She sure does look pretty when she's concentrating. James thought. _What am I thinking? She's just a friend._

"I see… a stag."

"A stag? Good, what else?"

Happy with the compliment, she continued. "But…"

"But what, Miss Evans? I haven't all day, you know."

"But… Professor Kipling?"

"What?" Professor Kipling asked in an irritated tone.

"Aren't stags supposed to be free?"

"You're asking the obvious, Miss Evans! I'm giving you one more chance. Stop asking stupid questions or points will be deducted from your house!"

Lily looked upset and James wanted to shout at the professor.

"I see.. a stag, being cooped up in a cage and it's in the wilds, with lightning and thunder and-"

"STOP IT!"

Everyone in the classroom, students of Gryffindor and Slytherin turned towards Professor Kipling's direction. Some Slytherins gasped. 

"Miss Evans…" She pointed a trembling finger at Lily and her whole face was ghostly and pale, paler than usual. "Do you know what you are s-saying?" she stammered.

"N-no…" Lora Parkinson and Nancy Brown who thought they were true seers sniggered at the back.

"Y-you have just s-seen a d-death omen! You d-did it on PURPOSE, didn't you?!"

"No, Professor, I swear-" Tears were rolling in Lily's eyes.

"Get out of my class! NOW!" Lily ran out of the classroom, not even bothering to collect her stuff. 

"Class dismissed…" Professor Kipling said in a weak voice. "And fifty points will be deducted from Gryffindor. Rose McFaden! Get that wretch's stuff and get out of here as well!" Lora and Nancy hurried to their darling Professor Kipling and soothed her.

Rose cursed under her breath, collected both Lily and her stuff and walked back to the girls' dormitory.

Remus and Sirius stared wide-mouthed at James, unable to believe what had happened.

"Sirius, Remus, can you please help me collect my things. I need to do something first."

In a shock, they just mutely nodded while James ran like the wind.

"Rose! Is she here?"

"Who?" Rose raised her eyebrows.

"Lily, duh."

"Haven't seen her." Rose replied in a bitter voice.

"Do you know where she has gone?"

"No." same bitter tone.

James couldn't care less; he knew he just had to find Lily. 

Lily sat crying on the bank of the lake behind the school of Hogwarts. She couldn't understand what was happening to her. James was lying; today was the same as yesterday, everything that could possibly go wrong went wrong. And now both the houses Gryffindor and Slytherin were going to think that she was a dope. Not to mention that she just lost fifty points, all by herself. How were they going to win the House Cup if it carries on? Then she knew what to do. _I'll quit Hogwarts the first thing after I go back._

"Lily… here you are. I've been searching for you."

Enraged, Lily shouted back at James. "You lied! You said everything would be okay today! You lied to me!"

"I didn't, Lily; calm down."

"How can I!?"

James didn't know what else to say, so he just grabbed Lily with both his arms and embraced her in the tightest hug he could give. At first Lily tried to fight back, but in the end, she gave in to James's strong arms.

"Oh, James… what am I to do? Everything that could go wrong went wrong!"

"Hush, hush."

They remained like this, with Lily's face buried in James's chest and James stroking her tangled yet still beautiful wavy fiery-red hair. Lily had fell asleep listening to James's steady heartbeat and they had both missed dinner but they didn't care. Lily felt contented to be just lying in James's arms while James just felt pure joy shooting through him.

After an hour or so, Lily finally woke up. James found himself staring into pools of green. 

"You better now?" 

"Yes." Lily said quietly. "But I still don't understand how I-"

"Lily… you don't need to understand."

Lily sat up and raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that… some things don't need understanding. Let nature take its course, Lily, don't worry about anything. And in Divination, you don't always have to be right with that old crackpot." He smiled.

Lily laughed and then blushed. "James?"

"Yes?"

"I like you." James smiled.

"I like you too, Miss Evans."

Lily felt James closing in on her. _He's gonna kiss me._

"James, I-"

James put a finger to her lips. With one hand cradling the back of her neck, the other was holding her back with steady yet delicate movements. Lily thought she could faint as she smelt James's cologne.

Then he kissed her. This kiss that Lily experienced was sweet and soft, but passionate enough. Lily kissed back with equal passion.

After a few minutes, their lips parted and they sat back, gasping for breath. James blushed at Lily's flushed face and leaned in for another kiss.

However, behind a tree, Rose was studying their every movement. Nobody knew she was there; nobody knew she had a huge crush on James for ever, since the first day she laid her eyes on him; and nobody knew that she had been jealous of Lily for her looks, her brains and she wanted to be perfect, just like Lily. _I won't let her take James away from me. NEVER. He's MINE._


	3. Is That You, Rose?

"Lily, we probably should be getting back, you know."

"Okay, James. Sirius and Remus might be wondering where you were all dinner. And Rose, too, she might be looking for me."

"Yeah, come on." James stood up with Lily, and with his arm around her waist and her head on his shoulder, they moved back to the school.

They were both glad that lights weren't out yet. They hurried back to their own dormitories, sneaking in a kiss before they left.

Lily couldn't find Rose, so she thought she'd might as well get a start on her Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall had assigned two rolls of parchment and she was already halfway through. After finishing her homework, she headed for bed, wondering where Rose was.

James rushed to his bed once he got back, hoping to avoid Sirius's and Remus's bombarding questions, but to no avail. Although he was cuddled in his bed, and making no noise at all, Remus and Sirius still planted their butts on his bed.

"So, lover boy, back?"

"You had us worried sick, you know, James."

"Yeah, I know, and I'm sorry."

"So… how does it feel?" Sirius was wriggling his eyebrows.

"How does it feel what?" James acted innocent, although he knew perfectly well what Sirius was talking about.

"How does it feel SNOGGING Lily, duh!"

No answer.

"Well, come on! Don't leave us in the dark, tell us!"

Still no answer. 

"Well… then I guess we'll have to try it ourselves, eh, Remus?" Sirius grinned.

At this, James sat up straight in his bed. "NO WAY!"

"Man, you're in it deep…" Remus smiled.

"Yeah, so what?"

"So nothing, when's your next date?"

"I don't know…"

"Are you going out together to Hogsmeade, then?"

"But of course!"

"Then they'll have a butterbeer under some mistletoe and they'll pucker up and KISS!" Sirius sang and made some kissing noises.

"Oh shut up, Sirius."

"He's right, you know."

"REMUS!"

"Okay, okay…"

"Guys? I'm tired… can I get to sleep?"

"Hmm… we'll consider…"

"Sirius…"

"Oh, all right. You wait till tomorrow, you."

James grinned and fell to a deep sleep.

__

All right… stay calm… I don't always have to be right… remember that… just try my best…

Lily was practically chanting these words when she was walking to Transfiguration the next morning. She still couldn't find Rose when she woke up. Maybe it was because she was having a little lie-in that morning and Rose woke up extra early. She couldn't find James, either. Nor Sirius, nor Remus. Frank Longbottom said that they went to breakfast early.

As Lily stepped into the classroom, the tension that had been building inside of her was released all of a sudden. She took a deep breath and sat down at her seat. As she was one of the earliest, she waited for the rest to come in. After a while, she saw Remus and Sirius come in, but no sign of James. Remus gave her a wave and Sirius gave her a wink and a thumbs-up. She considered walking over to them and asking where James were when Nancy Brown came over to her. "You WRETCH! How dare you make fun of Professor Kipling like that? Do you have any idea at all how she felt?!"

Lily stared at her, wide-mouthed. Everyone in class was staring at her. At this moment, Sirius stood up and yelled at Nancy. "Oh shut up, Nancy, you think you're so smart. Funny. I never see you coming up top in every class. But oh, Remus, maybe in Divination, huh? With good old Professor Kipling, who has a shock just because of a crystal ball." Sirius smirked and the whole class erupted into laughter. Just then, Rose came in… with James? They were laughing at something and James looked in her direction, smiling. Lily couldn't smile back; she sensed something wrong. She looked at Rose but Rose just glared at her. She walked boldly over to James's desk and gave James a peck on the cheek! James seemed a little taken aback but he did nothing. Or was it he couldn't do anything, for at the very moment, Professor McGonagall came in, with that same stern look on her face. 

"Miss McFaden, get back to your seat, please. The lesson's about to begin, and I don't want to waste any time."

Rose turned and gave Lily a smirk before returning to her seat.

Lily was shocked, and hurt. Was that James she just saw walking into the room with her best friend? And was it Rose she saw giving a kiss on the cheek of her boyfriend? She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. Maybe she was just being suspicious; maybe Rose was just giving him a friendly peck on the cheek; maybe Rose was just smiling at her, not smirking; maybe- 

"All right, class. For this lesson, I will require you to do a very complicated transfiguration. Therefore, you shall do it in pairs. However, I shall choose the pairs for you, as this transfiguration is also very time-consuming. I will now announce the pairs." She paused. 

"Black, Adams."

__

Please let me be with James.

"Drew, Seltzer."

__

I need an explanation from him.

"McQueen, Frells."

__

Oh, please.

"Brown, Longbottom."

__

Please, please, please…

"Evans, Lupin."

__

Oh, no… Instead of James, I get Remus?

"Potter, McFaden."

__

What? Rose?

Rose had that same smirk on her face and turned to smile sweetly at James. James didn't know what to do, so he just smiled back. Lily nearly fainted in her seat.

****

While doing the transfiguration

"Remus?"

"What was Rose doing with James?"

"I don't know, Lily… Sorry…"

"It's okay, James."

"I'm Remus."

"Oh, sorry." Lily was suitably embarrassed. She wanted James to explain so much that she mistook Remus for James.

"Erm… Lily?" Remus called, breaking her thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not sure about this part."

"Oh, okay." She took the piece of glass in her hand and was wondering what to do with it when she heard laughter behind her. She swerved and recognized the laughter at once. It was James's, as well as Rose's. Then she saw Rose conveniently place her hand on James's butt and gave it a pinch. James's face turned red and continued doing the transfiguration. Remus was shocked, not to mention Lily. Lily dropped the piece of glass and it fell onto the floor with a clash. It broke. She bent down and with trembling hands, tried to pick up the broken pieces. She was trying to hide her tears so much that she didn't even notice that she had cut her hand and it was bleeding badly with small fragments of glass still sticking out of it.

"Lily, you all right?"

"Y-yeah…" her hands were still trembling as she placed the fragments of glass on the wooden table. 

Suddenly, Remus grabbed her hand and exclaimed, "Lily, your hand's bleeding!"

Lily looked down on her finger. It WAS bleeding. How come she couldn't feel it?

Remus sighed and said, "Come on, I'll explain to McGonagall later and help you carry your things back to the common room." 

Professor McGonagall was shocked to see Lily's hand bleeding, face so pale yet showing no signs of pain, and both her eyes were misty, like they were full of tears. She quickly sent Lily to Madam Pomfrey and asked Remus to accompany her as Lily looked faint.

****

On the way

"Are you okay, Lily? You look so pale."

"Y-yes, I think."

"Come on, let's hurry up. Madam Pomfrey will have a fit."

And she did.

"Oh, my god! How did she get cut so badly?"

"By a small fragment of glass."

"Oh, dear… she lost quite a bit of blood."

"I know. There are fragments of glass still in her hand but I'm afraid to take them out."

"Wise choice, she might lose more blood. I'll take it out for her, you just go back to your lessons and tell your teacher that she'll be in here for about a few more days. She's been cut deep."

Remus nodded and wondered. _I think she not only hurt her hand. I think James hurt her heart._

Madam Pomfrey returned to Lily and found her hands still trembling. She was surprised, she even began to wonder whether the shock was from the cut.

"My dear, I am going to take those pieces of nasty glass out. It's gonna hurt a lot, but I've put a Silencing Charm on this room, so you can scream all you want. Don't worry."

Lily mutely nodded and raised her trembling finger. Madam Pomfrey flinched as she pulled the fragments out of the wound, slowly but carefully. Her eyes widened. _My, this girl is strong inside. She didn't even flinch._

Lily couldn't feel anything going through her body or mind. She felt numb all over. Madam Pomfrey waved her wand and strings of white bandage shot out of it and automatically bandaged her wound. "I'll leave you here for now, call me if you need anything, okay?" 

"Okay…" she said quietly. She needed badly to be alone. At least now, she wouldn't be able to do anything. 

Before Madam Pomfrey left the room, Lily called out for her.

"Yes, dear?"  
"I don't want any visitors… especially, Miss Rose McFaden and Mister J-James Potter."

Madam Pomfrey raised an eyebrow but said nothing but okay and removed the Silencing Charm so that she could hear whenever Lily called.

Once she left the room, she heard crying, although, just as suspected. 

The next few days were almost a routine for Madam Pomfrey.

"No, Mister Potter, you can't come in."

"No, Mister Black, she said no visitors."

"No, Mister Lupin, she doesn't want or need any disturbance."

The funny thing was that there were no 'Miss McFaden, you cant come in.'

Miss McFaden didn't come at all.

Then on the day before Lily could be dismissed, Miss McFaden and Mister Potter came TOGETHER.

"No, I'm sorry, she strictly said no visitors. And Miss McFaden, she-"

"I am NOT here to see her. I just came with James."

"Very well," Madam Pomfrey didn't like this girl. She had her hands all over that poor guy who didn't know how to react.

"But Madam Pomfrey! I really need to tell her something!" he paused, as that lady beside him was resting her arms and hands on wherever they could find, on his chest, on his waist, even on his crotch, if they could help it. Madam Pomfrey couldn't take it any longer.

"Miss McFaden, I understand that maybe Mister Potter is very irresistible to you, but PLEASE, keep your hands to yourself while I'm here." She really had to stop herself from saying, "slutty little hands" 

Rose glared at Madam Pomfrey as she released her hands on James, as if she just got a shock. James looked extremely relieved as he squirmed free of her grasp.

__

Serves her right, I say. Madam Pomfrey thought.

"So… can I see her? Please?"

"Oh, all right, I shall ASK her first. Now keep quiet."

After putting a Silencing Charm, she went in the ward and the first thing she saw was Lily crying softly on her bed. _Oh, dear, I didn't put a Silencing Charm out there. She heard everything._

"My dear, shall I let him in? He's been asking for you for days…"

"NO, Madam Pomfrey, please, no. I can't take it."

"Dear girl, I can heal cuts and bruises and gashes and bumps on the head; I can almost heal everything. But there is one thing I cannot heal, even with extreme magic."

Lily looked up at her with teary eyes. 

"It's the matters of the heart. I cannot heal heartaches, my dear. Only you can heal yourself."

Lily sniffed.

"So… you want to see him?"

"I will see him, Madam Pomfrey, but not now, okay?"

"Whatever you say, darling, whatever you say…" she said with a sigh. She removed the Silencing Charm and opened the door to see the girl's hands all over that poor boy again. 

"Miss McFaden!" she warned and the hands were instantly off his body again.

"So… will she see me?"

__

Poor boy, all hope yet no chance.

"No, I'm sorry. She said that she will see you, just not now, my boy."

"Oh."

"Come on, Jamsie, let's go already! It's so HOT in here!" Rose said in a whiny voice.

Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes and said, "If you're going, please go now. I haven't all day to entertain you and your wandering hands."

Rose gave her a withering glance before leaving.

****

In the ward…

Lily was still sobbing over the loss of James and the loss of Rose. She liked James so much… why was Rose doing that to her? _Rose, is that really you? James, why are you doing this to me? Why?_ The problem is, she haven't the faintest idea why.


	4. The Chase

Lily was dismissed from the ward and was returning to the girls' dormitory. She practically ran as she didn't want to meet James or Rose. Especially if they're… together. Upon reaching the room, a bunch of girls swarmed up to her, just as she expected, asking questions. 

"So… is it because of James?" _Caroline. Really, she'd do anything for gossip._

"Maybe-"

"Can you tell me-"

"What if-"

Lily covered both her ears. _I don't want to listen to all these stuff. Stop asking me questions…_

"All right already, stop asking these questions, she must be feeling tired. Let her rest." Lily looked up; it was Arabella Figg. She was very respected as people knew she was wise beyond her years. Many suspected that Sirius had a crush on her, but there was no proof.  
"Come on, Lily, I'll help you take your things to your bed." Arabella steered Lily away from the crowd and led her to her bed. Once Lily was settled in and safely tucked, she asked, 

"Arabella?"

"Hmm?"

"Why didn't you ask me why I acted that way?"

Arabella just smiled. "You'd tell me if you want to, without me saying anything."

At that, Lily began to sob again. Arabella sighed and hugged Lily's trembling body tightly.

"Don't cry. I hate to see people crying."

"B-but I can't h-help I-it."

Arabella shifted herself into a more comfortable position.

"When I was young, somebody taught me, when your tears start to flow unconditionally, stand on your head; then the tears that were supposed to fall out, won't fall at all."

Lily raised her head, puzzled, but miraculously, stopped crying.

"T-thanks, 'b-bella."

"You're welcome."

They were silent for a while.

"'bella? I think I'm okay now."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

Arabella stood up to leave.

"But…"

"Yes, Lily?"

"If James ever comes here-"

"Okay. I know what to do." She interrupted.

"Thanks."

Then Arabella left.

Lily was still zoning out when she heard some loud noises.

"Where's Lily?" Lily gasped, then quickly covered her mouth. _James._

"James… let's not care about Lily, shall we?" Lily gasps again. _Rose._

"Let go of me, Rose! Arabella, where's Lily?"

"I'm sorry, she's not here, James."

"How could she not be?!" James was close to shouting. _I've never heard him sound so mad before._

"I'm telling you, James, she's not here, right, Nancy?" Arabella remained so calm and cool about the whole situation that Lily envied her from the bottom of her heart. _Bottom of my broken heart, maybe._

"Er… yeah." Nancy's eyes were darting back and forth, as if trying to find an excuse to scoot.

"SHE'S LYING!" James yelled. "WHERE IS LILY!?"

"If you do not lower down your volume, I suppose you'll have to ask Professor McGonagall instead."

Suddenly realizing that he was shouting way too loud, James's face turned red. 

Lily peeked out of her four-poster bed and saw James opening his mouth, as if to say something again. But he turned and began to run around the room, opening every four-poster bed. Lily gasped. At this rate, he'll find her sooner or later.

__

Oh, no… what am I supposed to do?

Before she could think of what to do, she turned and saw James. 

"Lily…" the tone he used was way different from what he used in talking to Arabella.

"Just leave me alone, James, why don't you!"

"I won't!"

"Go away!" Lily shrieked as she saw James closing in. She hurried out of her covers and ran out of the bed, ran out of the girls' dormitory and she swore she heard James cursing out loud. She didn't know where to go, so she ran to the boys' dormitory instead. Once she burst into through the door, she was face-to-face with Remus and Sirius. _Great,_ she thought.

"W-where's James?" Sirius stammered, for the first time in his life.

Lily didn't know what to say to them so she pushed them away, ran to James's trunk and snatched the Invisibility Cloak from it. She immediately put it on as James came bursting in the room. 

"WHERE'S LILY?" he yelled. What he didn't know was that Lily went out through the door quietly, without him noticing at all.

Before Sirius or Remus could say anything from their shock, Lily was already out of the room.

"S-she was in here… a w-while a-ago."

"What do you mean a while ago, Sirius?! Come on, 

HURRY!"

"I d-don't know. She just went out… with y-your I-Invisibility C-Cloak."

"WHAT?" James slapped his forehead then proceeded to chase after Lily again when Remus stopped him. Remus.

"Remus, what do you think you're doing?! LET GO!"

"I'm sorry, James, I think… you should just let her calm down."

"HASN'T SHE CALMED DOWN ENOUGH? IT'S BEEN A WEEK!" when Remus still wouldn't let go, James shouted at the top of his lungs. "REMUS, YOU BAS-"

"SHUT UP, JAMES!" Remus yelled. Sirius was shocked. He'd never seen Remus OR James shout before. Never.

James glared at Remus, wide-mouthed. Remus closed his eyes and sighed. Then… he let James go and went back to his bed.

James was in pure torment, he knew he couldn't face Remus or Sirius yet, so he just ran out to find Lily.

Halfway while running, he realized that if Lily was wearing the Invisibility Cloak, then he wouldn't have a chance of finding her. His head was blank; his mind was in a whirl. Only one clear thought was revolving in his head. _Dumbledore._


	5. Trusting Hearts

"Come ON! I need to see Professor Dumbledore! NOW!" The statue won't budge at all, no matter how many passwords James tried. James kicked at the statue and somehow, the statue moved opened. But James's happiness didn't last long as he came face-to-face with Professor Kipling.  
  
"What's all the racket about?" she snapped.  
  
"It's m-me. I want to see Dumble-" James stammered.  
  
Professor Kipling narrowed her eyes and James swore she was going to say something mean when Albus Dumbledore called out to her.  
  
"Who is it, Alice?"  
  
"It's just Potter."  
  
"James Potter?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Let him come in, then. What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing." Professor Kipling glared at James before letting him go in.  
  
Man, her stare is powerful. James thought.  
  
"Ah! James! Is there something you want?'  
  
"It's about Lily."  
  
"I knew it! That Evans is ALWAYS making trouble in MY class! She's an incorrigible-"  
  
Dumbledore raised up a hand to stop her blabbering. "That's quite enough, Alice, quite enough. You may go out now."  
  
"But Albus…"  
  
"I can handle this, I believe, thank you very much. I'll see you later, then?"  
  
"Very well." Professor Kipling gave a disgruntled snort before leaving the room.  
  
"Ah… now… what's with Miss Evans?"  
  
'Erm… I'm afraid she's lost, Professor."  
  
"Lost?"  
  
"Erm… you see… it's like this…" then James proceeded to tell the whole story.  
  
"But now she won't listen to me and she's out with my invisibility cloak. I don't know where it is, and it's pouring outside!"  
  
"Calm down, James, calm down… I believe she is safe, as long as she stays within the bounds of Hogwarts, which I am SURE that she will not get out of it.  
  
Quite relieved that Dumbledore didn't ask where he got the Invisibility Cloak, he heaved a sigh of relief.  
  
"But Professor, I'm still very worried about her."  
  
"James, hand me your glasses."  
  
James gave it to him. Dumbledore muttered some words and gave it back to James.  
  
James put it back on. "There's nothing different."  
  
"Ah! Yes… nothing right now. But this spell can make people see through invisibility cloaks, that's quite the trick. We shall look for Miss Evans when the rain stops, I'm afraid."  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"Oh… yes… oh… now James… let me tell you something… I have seen, many things at this age… I am old already, I'm afraid… I have done many things, which I don't regret at all… but… after so many things which I have done, so many magic which I have learnt throughout these years… I really missed out on something… and I really regret not doing it when I was young… come, James, let me show you something."  
  
James stood up as Dumbledore muttered a few words and a magical door appeared. James started.  
  
"Ah! Don't be afraid, James, it's really, nothing. Go on, go in and have a look at it."  
  
James went in, and saw nothing, but a mirror.  
  
"A mirror?"  
  
"Yes, yes. But it's not only a mirror, James, it's not an ordinary mirror. Look in it."  
  
James went in front of the mirror and saw…  
  
Lily and him, Lily a bride and him a groom.  
  
He shrieked in delight and reached out to touch the mirror in excitement. But his excitement faded when he touched icy cold glass. He turned back to Dumbledore and looked so disappointed that Dumbledore chuckled amiably.  
  
"Now, now, James. Tell me, what do you see?"  
  
"I see myself and Lily, getting married." James said quietly, as his face turned red.  
  
"No, no, don't be shy. Now can you tell me what does this mirror do?'  
  
"It shows us what we want, whatever we want." (A/N: find these words familiar? =P still I don't own these words, I just borrowed them for a while.)  
  
"Yes, and no, James."  
  
"Yes and no? Whatever do you mean?"  
  
"Let me give you a clue. The happiest man in the world, will see nothing, James, nothing, but himself. Can you guess yet?"  
  
"I think I know."  
  
"I think you know, James. Now… I'm letting you take a look at this mirror, only because it's going to be moved to another place. Perhaps a better one. And I seriously urge you not to go looking for it again. The reason why it is here is because Man have wasted their lives in front of it. Wasted. Now come, James, let's get out of here and see if the rain has stopped."  
  
James nodded in silence. He really liked Dumbledore. He often said words that made him think. In fact, he has almost forgotten about Lily.  
  
James hurried to see if the rain has stopped. It did. It dropped to a slight drizzle. Forgetting about Dumbledore, he nearly quite ran out of the room.  
  
"James, James, wait. You'll catch a cold if you don't wear an extra coat. He conjured up two coats, one for himself and one more for James.  
  
"Now, when we see her, I shall conjure a stretcher and it will carry her to Madam Pomfrey, but she'll be quite all right, I suppose. And before you say anything, James, let me talk to her first. Then I'll be sure to make her see you, no matter what. I promise, James, I promise."  
  
"Okay, I believe you."  
  
They looked everywhere and James was about to head back to the school after searching the Quidditch pitch when Dumbledore stopped him.  
  
"She's there, James. At the lake."  
  
James gasped as he saw Lily by the lake. She was out cold and when he reached her, she was freezing cold and her lips were blue. James quickly covered her with his coat and placed her on the stretcher Dumbledore conjured.  
  
"Oh, dear me, Madam Pomfrey is going to have a fit again."  
  
   
  
He was quite right. Madam Pomfrey almost fainted herself. Luckily, Lily wasn't out there for very long and she was quickly restored back to good health after a few hours with Madam Pomfrey's nasty medicine and plenty of chocolate.  
  
"My dear girl, what happened this time?"  
  
"I-"  
  
"Never mind, never mind, Headmaster wants to see you." Madam Pomfrey shook her head.  
  
"Yes… and thank you."  
  
"Yes, yes, you're welcome."  
  
As she reached Dumbledore 's office, she straightened out her now frizzy hair and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in." was all he said and the door magically opened.  
  
"Ah! Lily… here you are. Are you better yet?"  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
"Come, sit down."  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
"No need to be so formal, Lily, no need."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Now… James Potter has told me everything, Lily. Everything. And I think you need to know. But, but, however, not from me, from James himself."  
  
Lily opened her mouth to protest then she remembered it was the Headmaster she was talking to.  
  
"Now, now… I think you deserve to know the truth more than anyone else, my dear. And I also think that James deserves to explain himself more than anyone else, as well."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Lily, before he says anything, I want to tell you a few things."  
  
"First of all, as Headmaster, Miss Evans, I seriously order you never to go out in the rain again."  
  
Lily nodded, suddenly becoming very interested in her fingernails.  
  
"Then, as your friend, Lily, I need to ask you something to make you understand. Do you know… of all things, all things I'm afraid, what's the thing that even most profound magic can't solve or heal?"  
  
Lily chose to remain silent, even though she knew the answer.  
  
"Love, my dear, love. And I think you know that, too. James loves you. And I know for a fact, Lily, that you love him too. Never underestimate love, never. Love is a powerful thing. When there is love, there is no hate. None at all. And fear is of fear itself. But when there is love, there is greed, obsession, possession, jealousy and even lust. All these are bad, very bad, but they all lead to the path of love." A tear formed at the corner of Lily's eye. She understood perfectly what Dumbledore meant.  
  
"Do you understand, my dear?"  
  
"Yes…"  
  
"Now… can you understand what Miss McFaden has been feeling?"  
  
"She has been feeling jealousy, Lily; she's very jealous, of you, of James, and of the both of you. She wants what you want. But that, is not what she really wants, do you get it?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"This is a very complicated world, Lily, do you realize, that when you find out that somebody has something, sometimes, you'll do everything, anything, to get that thing. But in the end, you really find out that that is not what you really want, but what that somebody desires, but cannot get."  
  
"Yes, Dumbledore. I mean, Professor."  
  
Dumbledore smiled and gave Lily a chocolate. It was wrapped in a heart.  
  
"Go on, have a bite before I get James in. It's quite nice, it is."  
  
Lily was so nervous that she did exactly what Dumbledore told her to. But once she bit into the chocolate, her teeth hit something hard.  
  
She pulled it out. A stone?  
  
"P-professor?"  
  
"Ah! See what is written on the stone, my dear."  
  
'Avete confidenza nel vostro cuore.' She read the words out slowly.  
  
"What does it mean?"  
  
"Ah… I never knew what those words meant, they were given to me by a Rome witch, but, but…" he gave his wand a swish and a flick, tapped on the stone twice and the words on the stone began to translate to English.  
  
'Trust your heart'  
  
Dumbledore winked.  
  
"Now, I shall ask James in."  
  
Lily nodded.  
  
Dumbledore went out of the room and was not surprised as he saw James already standing there.  
  
"She's waiting for you, James. Talk to her nicely. Will an hour be enough?"  
  
"Y-yes, Sir."  
  
"You must be very anxious." Dumbledore chuckled once again.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You never call me Sir." Dumbledore smiled and headed off. James took a deep breath and closed the door behind him. He immediately saw Lily sitting on the red armchair.  
  
"Lily? It's me."  
  
"I know, James."  
  
James was so happy to hear her call his name that he ran to her and immediately hugged her.  
  
"James!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Oh! Sorry, sorry."  
  
"So… what do you want to talk about?" her voice was icy cold.  
  
"Lily… please, don't act that way…"  
  
Lily turned to him and looked at him with accusing eyes. "James… how am I supposed to act, then? After you betrayed me?"  
  
"I didn't betray you, Lily! Damn! Why won't anyone listen to me?"  
  
"I'm listening." That same old icy tone.  
  
"Lily… I didn't do anything to you, Rose did. She came onto me."  
  
"And you accepted her?"  
  
"NO! I rejected her over and over again. She just wouldn't listen. She kept telling me that she was the one for me, not you and we both deserved each other!"  
  
Lily blinked back tears and turned back around. She didn't want James to see her crying.  
  
"Really?" she whispered.  
  
"Yes, really. I don't like her, I used to as a friend… but after today, maybe less than a friend. I like YOU, not HER. Believe me, Lily, I didn't kiss you for nothing."  
  
Lily faced him with her already tear-stricken face. Man, crying was like an everyday thing to her.  
  
"Lily, don't cry, I'll tell you again… I don't like her, and I will always love you. Please trust me."  
  
Lily looked down at the stone in her hand. 'Trust your heart' it had said.  
  
Lily looked up to James and said,  
  
"I don't trust you."  
  
James looked as if he was about to cry any moment, then he stood up and was about to leave when a pair of arms circled his waist from behind.  
  
"But I trust my heart." Lily whispered. 


End file.
